The present invention relates to medical fluid injectors for injecting medical fluid into patients.
Injectors are devices that expel fluid, such as contrast media, from a syringe and through a tube into an animal. An injector often includes an injector unit, usually adjustably fixed to a stand or support, which has a drive ram that couples to the plunger of a syringe to drive the plunger forward to expel fluid into the tube, or to drive the plunger rearward to draw fluid into the syringe to fill it. Usually the syringe is disposable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,031, which is assigned to the same assignee as this application, discloses a front-loading injector, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This injector has a pressure jacket mounted to its front face for receiving a syringe. A syringe having an open back end is inserted into the pressure jacket, and an umbrella surface on the front of the syringe, is coupled to the pressure jacket by a rotating motion. This same rotating motion causes the plunger in the syringe to couple to the end of the ram. The pressure jacket supports the side walls of the syringe against injection pressure during operation of the injector. After an injection, a reverse rotating motion unlocks the syringe from the pressure jacket and releases the plunger from the ram, so the syringe can be removed and replaced.
A second front-loading injector structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,858, which is also incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This front loading injector structure is similar in many respects to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. 5,300,031, with the main difference that the injector of the primary figures (FIGS. 1-8) of U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,858, does not include a pressure jacket on the front surface thereof. Rather, the syringe is made of a hard plastic material which is deemed sufficiently self-supporting to withstand injection pressures. In the front-loading injector of U.S. Pat. 5,383,858, the syringe and injector, and the plunger and ram, are connected to each other by a single twisting motion, and disconnected from each other by a reverse twisting motion; thus, the connection and disconnection procedures are similar to that used by the injector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,858.
Both of the above-noted U.S. Patents show syringes incorporating locking structures for locking the syringe to the front surface of the injector, as well as a disc-like, annular sealing flange for contacting and sealing to an annular edge on the front surface of the injector or its pressure jacket. This annular sealing flange prevents contrast media or any other injectable fluid which might flow along the outside of the syringe, from leaking into the area where the ram exits the injector, and potentially fouling the mechanical systems inside of the injector.
There are several disadvantages to including an annular disc-like sealing flange on the syringe. This disc-like flange can be difficult to mold, and when molded to a sufficient thinness to permit a sealing, interference fit with the front face of the injector, can be fragile and subject to breakage. Accordingly, there is a need for a front-loading injector and syringe which does not require the inclusion of a disc-like sealing flange on the syringe.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, this need is met by an injector including an annular, sealing gasket incorporated into the front face of the injector housing, for mating to the rearward circular edge of the cylindrical body of a syringe. A locking structure on the outer surface of the syringe and the face of the injector, holds the syringe in tight sealing contact with the gasket on the face of the injector, preventing leakage from the outside surfaces of the syringe into the vicinity of the drive mechanism of the injector.
In specific disclosed embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the locking structure on the outer surface of the syringe comprises one or more radially extending members, which mate to one or more radially extending members on the face of the injector. The members on the face of the injector may be radially disposed tabs, for receiving flanges on an outer surface of the syringe. The flanges on the syringe are rotated into and out of engagement with the tabs on the face of the injector. The tabs on the injector may form a radially outwardly-facing groove, for receiving a radially inwardly-facing flange on the syringe, or alternatively, the tabs on the injector may have a radially inwardly-facing groove, for receiving a radially outwardly-facing flange on the syringe.
In a second specific embodiment, the face of the injector may include a slot, for receiving the radially-outwardly extending members on the syringe, by sliding the syringe transversely to its axis, into engagement with the injector. As a third alternative, the face of the injector may include a rotating turret, for engaging radially-outwardly extending members on the syringe, and rotating the syringe transversely relative to its axis, into registration with the drive mechanism on the injector.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, the sealing function is provided by incorporating sealing and locking functions into a single structure on the rearward end of the syringe. Specifically, the end of the syringe includes a radially outwardly-extending sealing structure, which includes integral locking members for engaging mating structures on the face of the injector.
In specific disclosed embodiments of this aspect, these locking members form a channel in the sealing structure on the syringe, for receiving tabs on an interior surface of the injector housing, so that the sealing structure may be inserted into the housing and rotated to lock the syringe to the injector.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, leakage is prevented by including a non-planar sealing flange on the syringe, positioned on the syringe forward of the locking structure. In specific embodiments of this aspect, the non-planar sealing flange includes a cusp feature for diverting fluid flowing along the surface of the syringe.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, leakage is prevented by a two-piece structure, including a syringe and a separate leakage stopping washer for surrounding the syringe to halt the flow of fluid along the exterior of the syringe.
A separate unique feature of this aspect of the invention, is the structure of the syringe, which includes an annularly discontinuous flange forward of the locking structure, for providing mechanical support for the syringe against the injector. This discontinuous flange not only provides mechanical support for the syringe when mounted to the injector, but also aids in positioning the leakage stopping washer, which when installed abuts against the annularly discontinuous flange.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, leakage is prevented by an iris-like structure on the front surface of the injector. The iris-like structure includes mechanical actuators for closing the is iris-like structure about the syringe upon insertion of the syringe into the injector, thus forming a seal between the syringe and injector.
In specific embodiments of this aspect, the mechanical actuators interact with locking flanges on the rearward surface of the syringe, for translating the iris-like structure into engagement of the syringe upon rotation of the locking flanges on the syringe into the mechanical actuators.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention shall be made apparent from the accompanying drawings and the description thereof.